A Night of Tricks and Treats
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Draal was on guard tonight. Instead of hiding from the sights of humans he accompanies Jim, Claire, Toby, and Claire's brothers for a night of trick and treating. Worried that their enemies may use this night to launch a public attack Draal is on edge, and all the shadows seem to hold ghosts.


**_For the seventh and final day of Trollhunters rarepair week, Halloween._**

* * *

Draal stood guard following close behind the trollhunter's steps. He insisted on going out with Claire and her little brother for a holiday of theirs, called Halloween. NotEnrique also came along. Pretending to be Jim's little cousin from out of state. Apparently, during this annual holiday, the human children all go around to their neighbors' doors and ask for candy with a phrase of, "Trick or treat". Draal was pretending to be a friend of Barbara's walking around with the humans in a group of six including himself.

It was Toby's idea for them all to go out and experience the holidays. As a group it would be more fun the boy insisted. Jim sounded exhausted as he lowers his sword and agreed. Word that Claire was bringing along both of her brothers made Jim smile. The humans trusted the young changling far too much. That was when Draal offered to come along with them. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh! also offered to come along and partake in this human holiday, but Jim was quick to deter them.

"If we all go together then our group would be too big." Jim points out smiling apologetically at the two. "Next Halloween we'll bring you guys, okay?"

"You aren't missing out on much," Claire explains. "NotErinque and Erinque are just going to get some candy from out neighbors."

"I am too!" Toby adds as he swings his hammer out. "And this year my costume is going to be the best ever. With this bad boy," he gently pats his hammer "no one else is gonna when the costume contest at the school!"

"Unless Jim wears his armor." Claire points out smiling proudly. As much as she claimed not to cae about the school's contest she did take a certain pride in either her friends, or her boyfriend winning them. "And Enrique will win the cutest baby costume!" She declares pretending to pinch her baby brother's cheek.

Now they were above ground and all of the humans wore their costumes. Draal was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "So you fleshbags dress up as monsters,"

"Some of us as trolls," Toby repeats and Draal eyes him before nodding.

"Yes, and then you walk around without adults at night going to every door asking for candy?"

Claire nods and Jim adds, "That's why it's called trick or treating. You go to every house, ask for candy and if they don't give you any you play a trick on them."

"Ah like making them think they're completely alone right before you jump out and terrify them? Yes, I like that part. Fleshbags fear is smoothing,"

The children stare at him. "Uh, not quite. Most people just toilet paper or egg houses, but most of us don't do that at all. You can get in a lot of trouble if you get caught."

"And after the museum incident, I don't want to have another run-in with the authorities for a while." Toby opens his bag of cloth that was bright orange with a pair of empty black eyes and a smile without teeth painted on it. He swings it around as air makes it wider and smaller until he was happy with its shape.

"Leave the egging to me," The small changling declares as he jabs his thumb into his chest. He held a purple cloth bag with a black pointed hat on it over his shoulder. "If anyone stiffs me tonight they have quite the surprise comin' for 'em."

"No way!" Claire declares kicking the flat top of her shoe against NotErinque's butt. "You are not getting us into trouble tonight."

Draal tunes out as the pair begin to bicker. He saw Jim smile at the two as Toby elbows him and whispers a secret to his oldest friend. They share a laugh and watch the changling climb up Claire's back as she pushes her real brother along in his seat with wheels. Draal follows along silently. Occasionally a fleshbag not of their group would stop him, and ask for a picture.

The first time it happened he had pushed the human away, only for Jim to apologize and help them up. "Sorry. It's difficult for him to maneuver in that suit. Ask for a picture again a little farther back." Jim moves the human to stand beside him and nods his head as they ask again. Draal stands their awkwardly staring at Jim for some explanation.

"Here he's just a little shy." Claire takes the camera and tells the human to stand beside Draal. He raises his arms and stares down at the fleshbag. They pose with their fingers in the shape of claws and their mouth open as if they were going to roar. The camera snaps and Draal let's out a roar. The fleshbag stands there surprise once they got their phone back.

"Really cool costume man." They smile at their phone and ran away.

"We should get that back." Draal announces as he watches them run. "What if they show it to others?"

"Don't worry Draal. It's Halloween. Everyone will just think it's a costume like they did. You'll probably get asked for some more." Claire explains as she hands Enrique his bottle back. At some point the child had tossed it away.

As the night continues Claire was right. More flesh bags approached them brazenly and asked for photos. All for him, NotEnrinque, and Jim. At one point Toby started walking into the photos. Picking up NotErinque, or hugging Jim in the middle of a picture. People began walking away angry from the group, and slowly the pictures stopped. Draal felt better then. His eyes free from the flash to keep an eye out for any troll that may try to take advantage of this night.

Eventually when fewer fleshbags were on the streets and the smallest of them began to fall asleep cuddling in Enrique's seat, Draal saw something he had been looking for all night. In the shadows as they pass by a house near to their school he saw something dart between the trees. A glimpse of stone skin darting around a streetlight. He keeps note of when he thinks he sees the creature again. Never saying a word to Jim as the trollhunter actually seemed relaxed for once. A thing Blinky had made sure Draal knew was very rare for him nowadays.

"Trollhunter." Jim looks to him and smiles at the others before slowing down to match Draal's pace.

"What is it Draal?" He asks looking up as he unwraps a piece of candy.

Draal knew they were being watched now. Whoever it was, or whatever it was, followed them still. "I am tired." Draal lies looking away from Jim towards the houses.

"Oh." He looks back to see Jim's smile falter. "To much attention?"

Draal saw the opportunity Jim was offering him. He could tell the trollhunter the truth, but with everything that has happened as of late. "Yes. You humans are brave on a night where monsters can lurk in your presence, hidden in plain sight."

"Some trick and treaters can be a little unnerving. They get really into the holiday. Do you want us to walk back with you to the house?"

"No. I know the way." He turns away, not wanting to see which face Jim would make next. Blinky would have stayed with them all night. Blinky would have also broken the phones before any picture could be taken. Draal pats Jim's head carefully. "Be careful," He warns them before running off towards the trees between the homes. He could hear the others asking where he was going but was too far away by the time Jim replied.

Draal runs until there were no humans around. He begins trailing behind them just close enough so he can hear laugh or scream. In between the houses, he could catch glimpses of them as he searches for who had been trailing them. It was a few minutes before he caught sight of the stone again. Pale compared to his blue. Shorter than him, and not nearly as fast. When they realized Draal was following them it was too late. He was charging and upon the other troll in moments

He roars before asking "Why are you following the trollhunter?"

"Aargh, get off Draal!" Four arms push against Draal's chest in an attempt to throw the larger troll off.

"Blinky?" Draal's surprise was soon replaced with anger. "What are you doing? I was supposed to guard the trollhunter tonight."

"Yes, and what are you doing?" Blinky asks as he manages to squirm free from underneath Draal. "Chasing me," he finishes with a hurrup. Draal gives him a confused glance before looking around to see if any other living soul had heard the scuffle. No one, they were luckily in the clear.

"I saw a troll following us, but it wasn't you." Draal knew that to be true for it was not blue, stone skin. It was a paler color.

"It was probably just Bagdwella." Blinky begins as he stands up and wipes some dirt off of himself. "She was trailing behind me throwing eggs at houses that did not give Master Jim and the others candy."

"Why?"

Blinky looks incredulously at him. "Because that is the humans' tradition." He declares glaring at a now annoyed Draal.

"Not anymore. It's an old one."

"Well are you going to return to them now?" Blinky asks throwing his arms in the direction of the humans.

Draal closes his eyes and remembers the advice his father had given him when dealing with Blinky. Remain calm and answer simply. "No. You can join them."

Blinky throws his arms up in victory. His face was practically beaming at Draal. Without a single word he runs off, shouting "Master Jim" as he went. Draal follows until he sees Blinky join them on the corner. Bagdwella on the other side of the street now, a few cartons of eggs on her hands. They would be safe, and he could go back to Jim's home and rest.

He turns around to leave but he knows deep down, it was not Bagdwella he saw. Quietly Draal looks back at Jim. Swallowing back uncertainty he follows them. Keeping out of sight he watches as even more humans then before approached their group. Taking photos with Jim and Blinky. The other troll enjoyed the attention even going so far as to partake in what humans called roleplaying. Pretending to be everything he wasn't. Yet he enjoyed the play. Smiled at the children in a way Draal wished he could have smiled at them. But he knows his height is terrifying and even the bravest would not be able to handle his toothy grin. Even Jim had only ever seen the smallest of his smiles. The trollhunter never winced but Draal could still remember the sight on the humans' faces as he would stand large and tall above them.

His eyes catch another sight this time of an arm. A whole in the middle of it. This was no human, for they could not survive with such an open would for so long. It was black and cold as of it had been there for ages, brittle all around the edges. This was a troll and Draal knew which. He takes off towards a tall brown house that he had seen Angor sitting on top of. The other troll looks down and smiles before jumping away, closer to Jim. The trollhunter must be his target. Draal begins to roll in an attempt to get to him before he could attack Jim.

He crosses a street only to meet gasps and shouts as he does. Once back behind cover he stands and looks around for the ancient troll. A laugh full of pride pulls his attention, and Draal knew it was him. Looking u pl he spies Angor Rot in a tree as dead as the skin of the troll. So close to turning to stone.

Growling Draal asks, "What are you doing up there?"

Angor only smiles back down at him before jumping away. Draal could swear that he had heard the troll whisper, "Missed me?"

Draal follows the troll as he jumped from tree to tree. His heart growing faster with every moment. He could picture their hands locked in combat and the look of surprise as Draal would inevitably overpower him. Without his staff he only has the years after all. An advantage for Draal.

But when Draal's hand was only about grasp Angor's ankle he falls down. His body begins to roll and all he can see is Angor's half-smile. For a moment he wonders if the Angor had actually wanted Draal to catch him, or perhaps this was his way of saying farewell. For as Draal reaches the bottom he slams his body against a rock and is launched into the air. He throws his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

When he lands, he lands right elbow first into the ground. He rolls for a few feet after that, feeling his mechanical arm fall free from his body. He groans as his adrenaline slowly drains itself free from his body. Pain falls behind it quick to fill in all the gaps. He lets out a groan. Only to feel a hand touch his head.

He makes a noise to make the being leave him but they stay. "Are you okay?" They question as Draal tries to open his eyes.

"I'm fine," He replies as he blinks away dirt, and feels for his arm. When he is able to fully open them he looks over to see a familiar face by his side.

"I'm a doctor," A green painted The Barbara says. Draal looks her over and she smiles. He wonders if she knows her clothes have holes. "I'm dressed like a zombie," she explains as she pulls out her wallet and show her staff ID. "But I am a real doctor." She tucks away the ID back into her wallet before placing them both in her back pocket.

"Your costume is well-made, but it's dense. Too dense for me to feel your heart beat or gain any real insight to see if you are injured or not. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"I am fine." Draal announces as he pushes him up. He looks around for his metal appendage. "I need my arm," He explains as he moves the stump.

"Ah it's over there. I saw it fall off when I watched you land. Were you trying to roll down the hill in this costume?" Yes Draal lies as he stalks over to his arm. He quickly picks it up and tries to throw it on, forgetting all the advice Vendel had given him about how to treat the device.

Draal growls as it refuses to hook on. "Come on you piece of,"

Suddenly a small warm hand rests on top of his. "Here let me try. It must be hard in that suit," The Barbara offers with a smile. Draal begrudgingly allows her to try. He holds the metal arm up with his own as she looks around it. For a few minutes Draal could feel his face growing warmer as The Barbara moved around him. Finally after what felt like hours she manages to hook it back on, and Draal quickly pulls his arm away from her.

"Thank you." He mutters look back towards where he had lost Angor Rot.

"No problem. That is a really cool costume. Are you a cosplayer? Jim talked about how Toby wanted to do that once," her smile grows at the mention of her son. It made him smile back in return. Once Draal felt assured that they were safe he looks back at her.

"Yes," he lies. "You don't look old enough to have a son." She laughs again this time.

"Thank you. It's nice to be flattered every once in a while. Even if it is by someone in a giant troll suit." Draal laughs nervously and she offers her hand. "I'm Barbara, but most know me as Doctor Lake."

Slowly, wondering how Jim would feel, then deciding he wouldn't mind (just as long as Draal was careful with her hand) he offers her his own. She grabs it and with a surprising amount of strength, shakes it.

"In this costume I am Draal."

"And who are you outside of the costume?"

"Also Draal." They laugh again and carefully his eyes wander back to the trees. He saw Angor there once more, this time waving goodbye at the warrior. With a smile, the ancient troll disappears. Leaving Draal to wonder if he had ever been there, to begin with.

"See something?" The Barbara asks as she nudges him carefully.

"I...I thought I had."

"You might have a concussion. Here let me take you to the hospital. My house is just across the street." She takes his arm before he could say no and begins leading him away. "Ah look there's my son. I guess he is back from trick and treating early."

Draal quickly pulls his arm free again. "I am fine really. I just need to get home."

"Really?" The Barbara gives him a look that says it all. She didn't believe him and every instinct was telling her to take him to be looked at. Motherly and otherwise.

"Absolutely." He nods along to try and convince her as best as he could before taking off in the opposite direction. Calling back, "See I'm fine!" He laughs as she calls out to him. Jim's mother even began to give chase before she ultimately realized it was futile. Draal was back in the woods before she could even call out his name. Leaving him with a smile, and her red in the face.


End file.
